Just The Two Of Us
by Shiroii Pegasus
Summary: kemana-mana kok selalu bertemu dengan sasuke ya?


"Just The Two Of Us"

Pertama, aku ucapkan, "Happy SasuNaru Day", ini FF naruto yang ke-2, yg pertama belum sempat publish, karena lebih penting yg ini, unt celebrating sasunaru day, jadi kalo ada yang salah mohon maaf sekali yah, karena saya author amatir, dan ini numpang di akun zura senpai..

Author : Skinner a.k.a Kevin a.k.a Leffy a.k.a T.O.P a.k.a The Baka Mendokusai a.k.a siapa aja deh, terserah mau panggil apa..

Rate : T (nggak berani M, karena masih kecil)

Disclaimer : Om Masashi kishimoto.

Tittle : "Just The Two Of Us"

Warn : Typo and miss typo, abal-abal, masih amatir, ceritanya pendek karena buru-buru, tanpa ada persiapan.

Summary : saat naruto mencoba peruntungan untuktinggal di kota, malah bertemu dengan sasuke, yang berkali-kali tidak sengaja bertemu, dan membuatnya kesal, dan ternyata mereka harus tinggal bersama, dan saling bersaing.

'mind'

"talk"

Chapter 1: Race

Hari ini Uzumaki Naruto memutuskan untuk merentau ke kota, karena dia bosan hidup sederhana di desa, dia ingin merubah hidupnya sedikit lebih baik.

"ya ampun.. tak kukira, perjalanannya jauh sekali, untunglah temanku Gaara sudah mencarikanku tepat tinggal disini, aku Cuma harus mencari kerja part time, dan besekolah saja" gumam naruto saat dia mengistirahatkan dirinya di tempat duduk di stasiun.

Setelah istirahat sebentar, naruto segera membeli tiket untuk naik kereta.

"aduuh.. antriannya panjang sekali.."

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, girilan naruto untuk mendapat tiket, tiba-tiba ada seseorang berambut raven hitam, berdiri di depan naruto dan langsung menyabet tiket itu dan membayarnya lalu pergi entah kemana.

"dasar! Tidak tau aturan, aku sudah antri lama, huh!" gerutu naruto.

Walau sedikit kesal naruto tidak mau memikirkannya, dia harus segera naik kereta sebelum tertinggal.

Saat naruto hendak masuk, ada seseorang yang mendorongnya hingga jatuh, orang tiu adalah orang yang menerobos antrian saat membeli tiket.

"aduuh!.. kenapa kamu mendorongku sih!" seru naruto.

"kau menghalangi jalanku, dasar dobe!" jawab lelaki bermata inxs itu.

"budayakan antri!, jangan nerombol mulu!" sahut naruto.

"huh.." gumam lelaki itu sambil berjalan masuk ke kereta meninggalkan naruto tanpa menolong ataupun meminta maaf.

Saat naruto mencari tempat duduk yg kosong, ternyata sudah penuh semua, yang tersisa Cuma kursi dekat lelaki berambut raven itu, dengan sedikit kesal, aruto akhirnya duduk disitu.

Diperjalanan, laki-laki itu hanya membaca buku saja, walau tau naruto ada di dekatnya, ia tidak mau bicara dengan naruto.

Karena bosan naruto memutuskan untuk berbicara engan laki-laki itu.

"hey, namamu siapa?" tanya naruto kalem.

Tak ada jawaban.

"mau pergi kemana?" tanya naruto lagi.

Tak ada jawaban.

"hey, namamu siapa?" tanya naruto yang menahan kesalnya.

"berisik!" jawab laki-laki itu.

'cowok ini judes banget' batin naruto.

"namamu itu siapa? Aku Cuma ingin tau" kata naruto.

"tidak ada untungnya aku beri tau namaku padamu, jangan ganggu aku" jawab laki-laki itu dengan tampang stoic-nya.

"huh! Dasar teme judes!" gerutu naruto yang sudah kesal, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena memulai pembicara'an dengan cowok menyebalkan itu.

Karena perjalanannya sangat lama, naruto sampai tertidur, dan tanpa sengaja jatuh ke pundak laki-laki itu.

Awalnya dia biarkan saja, karena getaran kereta yang keras membuat tubuh naruto terombang ambing.

Lama kelama'an naruto malah jatuh kepangkuan sasuke, membuatnya semakin kesal.

"hey, dobe! Bangun!" kata laki-laki itu.

"engnnh..?"

"dobe bangun!, sudah sampai stasiun.."

Naruto yang baru sadar, langsung berdiri dengan wajah merah.

"kenapa aku tidur disitu?" Tanya naruto.

"kamunya sendiriyang jatuh ke pangkuanku, cepat keluar, kau menghalangi jalanku" katanya.

Naruto segera keluar dari kereta, dia mengeluarkan peta dari sakunya, mencari tempat dimana Gaara memesan tempat untuknya tinggal.

Sampailah disebuah apartemen yang cukup besar.

"waah.. tempatnya besar, aku pati bisa tinggal dengan nyaman, gaara bilang kamarnya ada di lantai 3, nomor 10, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk.." kata naruto.

Naruto menyiapkan kunci saat jarak antara dirinya dan kamar itu hampir dekat, saat dia akan memasukkan kunci, tangannya terhenti, karena dia melihat tangan lain yang akan memasukkan kunci juga, saat dilihatnya ternyata itu adalah laki-laki yang tadi.

"ngapain kamu ngikutin aku?" tanya naruto.

"aku tidak mengikutimu, aku akan tinggal disini jadi pergilah" katanya.

"eeits.. aku akan tinggal disini, kamu yang pergi, jangan nerombol lagi dong, cari kamar lain" kata naruto.

"temanku yang pesan tempat ini untku, jadi kau yang harus cari kamar yang lain"

"tidak mungkin kamar yang sama" kata naruto.

"apa kau punya alamatnya?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"ini.." jawab naruto sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat apartemen itu, dan sasuke juga menunjukkan selembar kertasdengan alamat yang sama.

"ke..kenapa sama?" tanya naruto.

"aku akan telfon pemiliknya." Katanya.

Setelah ditelfon, mereka menunggu beberapa saat, tak alama kemudian pemilik apartemen itu datang.

"ada masalah apa?" tanya orang itu.

"kami dapat kamar yang sama, apa ada yang tertukar alamatnya?" tanya naruto.

"sebentar, biar saya cek" kata orang itu sambil mebuka lembaran buku ctatan.

"sepertinya, tinggal kamar ini saja yang tersisa, dan tanpa sengaja kamarnya sama, jadi mungkin kalian akan tinggal berdua" kata orang itu.

"apa tidak ada kamar lain?" tanya laki-laki berambut raven itu.

"maaf, ini memang kesalahan kami, jadi harus menunggu." Jawab orang itu.

"aku tidak mau sekamar dengan tukang terombol seperti dia pak.." gerutu naruto.

"memang siapa yang mau sekamar dengan cowok bersuara cempreng sepertimu"

"apa yang memesan kamar kalian adalah Gaara?" tanya pemilik apartemen itu.

"iya!" jawab mereka ber-2 bersama'an.

"nanti akan saya konfirmasi lagi, untuk sementara, kalian tinggal saja dulu disini, kalau tidak mau kalian boleh mencari apartemen lain.." kataorang itu sambil berjalan pergi.

"dasar gaara bodoh, aku jadi sekamar dengan orang ini.."

Merekapun masuk ke kamar itu, ternyata cukup luas juga.

"nah, sekarang kita buat batas, teme, kau sebelah kanan, dan aku sebeah kiri, jadi ini batas kamar kita, karena tidak ada ruangan lain untuk tidur" kata naruto sambil membuat batas.

"cih! Kenapa kau tidak cari apartemenlain saja sih!" gerutu laki-laki itu.

"aku dari desa, jadi aku tidak tau daerah ini" jawab naruto.

"aku akan menghajar gaara saat bertemu nanti" gumam laki-laki itu.

"hey teme! Siapa namamu?" tanya naruto.

"sasuke, uchiha sasuke, kalau kau, dobe?"

"namaku naruto, uzumaki naruto" jawab naruto kalem.

"kau pasti orang yang merepotkan.." kata sasuke.

"kata siapa? Jangan bicaa begitu" sahut naruto.

"sudah, aku ingin menata tempat tidurku dulu" kata sasuke sambil menata futon miliknya, naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

Malam harinya naruto hendak memasak, karena seharian tadi mereka menata apartemen mereka, dan sekarang waktunya untuk istirahat.

"hey, sasuke, kamu ingin makan apa? Aku bisa masak lho" kata naruto.

"paling-paling masakanmu tidak enak" sahut sasuke.

"jangan ngejek dong, udah enak aku tawarin, aku emang pintar masak, kalo nggak percaya ya udah aku nggak masakin buat kamu" kata naruto sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Setelah naruto masak, dia menaruhnya di meja makan, dilihatnya sasuke masih duduk saja mendengarkan i-pod miliknya.

"sasuke, mau makan tidak, ayo cepat, keburu dingin." Panggil naruto.

"hn" jawab sasuke sambil duduk di depan naruto dan langsung menyantap apapun yang ada disana (kecuali naruto)

"kamu kelaparan ya?" tanya naruto.

"hn" jawab sasuke.

"mau tambah?" tanya naruto.

"hn" jawab sasuke.

"nggak tambah?" tanya naruto, karena jawaban sasuke kurang jelas menurutnya.

"hn"

"hn itu apa sih, aku nggak ngerti"

"hn" itu saja yang keluar dari mulut sasuke.

"sasuke, 'hn' itu apa sih, aku cari di kamus itu g ada" kata naruto.

"terserah aku mau jawab apa, nggak perlu tanya, nanti juga aku bilang sendiri." Kata sasuke dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"kamu kok judes gitu sih? Aku 'kan Cuma tanya.." gumam naruto.

"itu menggangguku dobe.." balas sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka beranjak untuk tidur, karena besok mereka harus sekolah.

Sebenarnya naruto asih belum tidur, akhirnyadia coba untuk bicara dengan sasuke, yang tidur bersebrangan dengannya, masih dengan posisi tidur, naruto mulai bertanya.

"sasuke, kamu mau kemana? Dan dari mana?" tanya naruto.

"mau kekota dari desa" jawab sasuke singkat padat, jelas, dan bermanfaat, beserta nada datar yang selalu menjadi miliknya seorang.

"untuk apa ke kota?" tanya naruto.

"aku bosan hidup di desa" jawab sasuke.

"sama seperti aku dong, lalu apa kau masih sekolah?" tanya naruto lagi.

"hn"

"sekolah dimana?" tanya sasuke.

"aku lupa namanya" jawab sasuke.

"apa ini hari pertamamu tinggal dikota?" tanya naruto.

"hn"

"lalu apa kau akan mencari kerja part time?" tanya naruto.

"hn"

"apa kau kenal gaara?" tanya naruto.

"iya" jawab sasuke.

"kenal dimana?"

"sssstt! Dobe, ini sudah malam aku mau tidur!" kata sasuke yang mulai terasa terganggu oleh hujan pertanya'an dari naruto.

"gomen, oyasuminasai.." kata naruto dan mulai tidur.

Chapter 2 : Don't Follow Me!

Keesokkan harinya, naruto dan sasuke sibuk sendiri mempersiapkan semuanya untuk pergi kesekolah, mereka berpisah di depan apartemen.

Naruto membolak-balikkan peta ditangannya, karena bingung mencri letak sekolahnya.

"dimana sih sekolahnya? Peta ini banyak tulisannya, aku jadibingung.." gerut naruto.

Dilihatnya jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"sudah jam 8! Aku terlambat! Lewat jalan yang mana saja-lah, terserah!" kata naruto sambil berlari kemanapun kakinya mau.

Dan tibalah naruto disebuah sekolah.

"wah, ketemu! Akhirnya ketemu juga." Seru naruto berbinar-binar sambil berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"aduh aku terlambat 15 menit, sial! " gerutu sasuke sambil mencari-cari kelasnya.

"itu dia! Kelas 2-1" gumamnya.

Saat dia masuk membuka pintu ada seseorang juga yang hendak masuk, dia tidak peduli siapa orang itu, yang penting dia bisa masuk ke kelas.

"maaf, saya terlambat" kata mereka bersama'an, ternyata orang itu adalah naruto.

"dobe?"

"te..teme?"

"kalian murid baru ya? Dihari pertama kaliansudah terlambat" kata seorang guru berambut silver itu.

"kami tersesat." Jawab mereka bersama'an.

"baiklah, ayo masuk"

"perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" lanjut sensei itu.

"namaku uchiha sasuke, senang bertemu dengan kalian.." kata sasuke, masih dengan wajah datarnya

"namaku uzumaki naruto, mohon bantuannya" kata naruto dengan senyum sumringahnya

Cewek-cewek dikelas itu ada yang berteriak kecil melihat kegantengan sasuke, dan ke-imutan naruto.

"baiklah, kalian duduk dibelakang kiba, disana ada 2 tempat duduk yang kosong" kata guru itu.

'huh! Kenapa aku harus duduk bersebelahan dengan si teme sih..' batin naruto.

Merekapun mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

"hey naruto, kenalkan namaku inuzuka kiba" kata kiba saat isitirahat.

"senang bertemu denganmu kiba" kata naruto.

"ngomong-ngomong kamu pindahan dari mana?" tanya kiba.

"aku dari desa, aku ingn tiggal dikota, karena aku bosan ada disana, oh ya, sensei yang tadi itu siapa namanya?" tanya naruto.

"oh.. itu namanya, hatake kakashi, dia itu suka sekali memeberi PR yang banyak, dan dia juga sering memberi hukuman" jawab kiba.

"jadi begitu, untung tadi aku tidak dihukum, oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Aku masih belum tau tempatnya" kata naruto.

"tentu saja"

-skip time naruto ada di sekolah-

Sepulang naruto segera mencari tempat untuk kerja part time, setiap tempat dia datangi, dan akhirnya dia diterima untuk bekerja di restoran, naruto cukup senang, itung-itung gajinya untuk mencukupi hidupnya selama dikota.

Dia pergi kedapur untuk memasak, karena dia memang jago memasak. Ternyata dia bertemu dengan sasuke, yang ternyata juga bekerja disitu.

"sasuke? Ngapain kamu kesini?" tanya naruto.

"aku kerja disini" jawab sasuke.

"jangan-jangan kamu ngikutin aku ya? Atau kamu itu stalker?" tanya naruto

"enak saja, aku baru saja diterima disini" jawab sasuke.

"kenapa disetiap tempat mesti ketemu kamu sih?" tanya naruto yang tiba-tiba saja jadi kesal.

"mana kutau, mungkin saja, kau yang mengikutiku" kata sasuke.

"itu nggak mungkin sasuke, aku tidak ada niatan untuk bertemu denganmu terus kok" kata naruto.

"hn" kata sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan naruto.

'kenapa aku selalu ketemu sama dobe terus sih? Ini kebetulan atau apa? Tapi kenapa aku selalu senang saat bertemu dengan dobe? Tidak mungkin aku suka dengan dobe, mana mungkin, mana mungkin, mana mungkiiiin.." batin sasuke.

Hari pertama yang penuh dengan serba kebetulan itu, ternyata bagi naruto menyenangkan sekali, dia selalu menjahili sasuke saat bekerja, bahkan ada yang mengira mereka itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sorenya mereka pulang ke apartemen.

"tadaima~" seru naruto.

"jangan keras-keras kalo teriak dobe" kata sasuke.

"iya maaf, sudah kebiasa'an begitu sih" sahut naruto.

"aku ingin mandi dulu, kau siapkan makan saja" kata sasuke.

"baiklah" sahut naruto.

'kenapa aku jadi seperti istri saja? Suruh masak, walau aku tau harus masak, tapi saat dia menyuruhku memasak, kedengaran seperti suami yang menyuruh istrinya untuk memasak, tapi kalau misalnya gaara mencarikanku tempat lain, rasanya tidak mau pisah dengan teme, walau bisanya Cuma 'hn' 'hn' doang sih, selain itu, setiap kali kesuatu tempat mesti ketemu dengan dia, aneh, seperti sudah diatur, tapi mana mungkin seperti itu, aku bukan jodoh teme, jadi nggak mungkin..' batin naruto.

Setelah memasak, naruto segera makan sambil mengerjakan pr yang diberikan kakashi sensei yang bejibun banyaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, sasuke sudah selesai mandi, dia keluar Cuma memakai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat naruto menjadi blushing, dan terpesona melihat tubuh sasuke yang seputih porselen itu.

"te..teme.." kata naruto.

"apa?" tanya sasuke.

Naruto segera membuyarkan lamunannya itu.

"cepat pakai bajumu, makanannya nanti keburu dingin" kata naruto.

"kata-katamu itu seperti seorang istri saja, aku sudah tau itu" kata sasuke sambil berjalan melewati naruto.

Naruto jadi terkejut, baru saja tadi dia berfikir dia seperti istri, dan sekarang sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya, dia merasa jadi istri betulan.

Tak lama kemudian sasuke kembali untuk makan, dilihatnya naruto hanya menulis pr saja.

"dobe, kau tidak makan?" tanya sasuke.

"sudah tadi" jawab naruto yang masih menulis pr-nya.

Setelah sasuke selesai makan, dia mengutak atik laptopnya, bermain, ataupun mendengarkan lagu, dilihatnya sudah jam 9 malam, tapi naruto belum beranjak dari meja makan, kenapa lama sekali mengerjakan pr, akhirnya sasuke melihat apakah naruto masih hidup atau sudah mati, karena dari tadi tidak ada suaranya.

Ternyata naruto mengerjakan pr, sampai tertidur disana, tentu saja, seharian dia sekolah dan bekerja pastilah dia capek.

Sasuke menghampiri naruto agar dia bangun.

'wah, aku baru tau wajah dobe lucu sekali saat tidur, pipinya itu imut sekali, aku jadi tidak kasihan untuk membangunkannya' batin sasuke.

Akhirnya sasuke memindahkan naruto, karena tidak tega membangunkannya, lalu dilihatnya lagi pr yang dikerjakan naruto tadi.

"dasar dobe baka, jawabannya salah semua, dia pasti akan dihukum oleh kakashi sensei" gumam sasuke.

Akhirnya sasuke membetulkan jawaban naruto.

Keesokkan paginya..

"lho kok aku ada di kamar? Seingatku kemarin aku ada di meja makan" kata naruto.

"aku yang memindahkanmu dobe" sahut sasuke.

"oh, arigatou.." balas naruto.

"hn"

Setelah bersiap-siap mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"sasuke, kita berangkat bersama, atau gimana?" tanya naruto.

"terserah kau saja" kata sasuke.

"baiklah kita berangkat bersama saja"

Saat pr dikumulkan ternyata jawaban naruto banyak yang betul, tentu saja, karena sasuke yang membenarkannya.

"kenapa betul? Padahal kemarin aku tidak bisa, dan kujawab asal-asalan saja" gumam naruto.

"aku yang membetulkan jawabanmu dobe, karena kau bodoh sekali" sindir sasuke.

"masih mending aku mau menjawabnya, walaupun salah" sahut naruto.

"kau ini, sudah enak aku membetulkannya, kalau kamu dapat 0, kakashi sensei akan menghukummu" kata sasuke.

"iya..iya, makasih teme.." sahut naruto.

"hn"

'walau terlihat judes, teme baik juga mau membetulkan pr-ku, ternyata dia juga orang yang baik'

Saat istirahat naruto ke kantin untuk membeli minuman sendirian, karena kiba ada janji mengantar shikamaru.

Setelah dirasa dia sudah cukup kenyang dia kembali ke kelas, ditengah jalan, dia dihadang oleh kakak-kakak kelas, sebenarnya naruto agak takut, karena dia juga murid baru disini.

"hey kau!" panggil salah satu kakak kelas tersebut.

Naruto diam saja.

"ternyata dia manis juga ya" kata mereka sambil berusaha menghalangi jalan naruto.

"maaf, aku ingin lewat, minggirlah" kata naruto.

"kami tidak membolehkannya, sebelum kami puas bermain denganmu" kata mereka sambil mulai menyentuh naruto.

"jangan sentuh aku!" bentak naruto.

Tiba-tiba sasuke datang, dan langsung menggandeng tangan naruto.

"maaf, dia ini punyaku" kata sasuke.

"cih! Ternyata dia sudah ada yang punya" kata mereka sambil berjalan menjauh.

"te..teme? kenapa bilang begitu" tanya naruto yang mulai blushing.

"akukan Cuma mencoba menolongmu dobe" kata sasuke.

"tapi tidak perlu bilang begitu juga" protes naruto.

"dari pada kamu dijahili oleh mereka, mending denganku" kata sasuke.

"kau bicara apa? Dasar teme!" kata naruto yang entah kenapa jadi kesal, walau sangat kesal ada sasuke yang menyelamatkannya.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau kutolong, akan kupanggil mereka lagi" kata sasuke.

"ja..jangan!" kata naruto " iya-iya aku minta maaf, dan terimakasih sudah menolongku" lanjut naruto.

"gitu dong dari tadi, pake protes segala" kata sasuke.

Sejak kejadian hari itu, naruto terus kepikiran, dia jadi sering deg-deg-an saat dekat dengan sasuke, kadang sampai wajahnya merah.

Chapter 3 : What I Feel Inside Is...

Seminggu kemudian, kiba mengajak naruto untuk kencan buta disebuah tempat karaoke bersama yang lain.

"kau yakin ingin mengajakku kiba?"tanya naruto.

"iya, lagian kamu itu kan jomblo, pasti mereka suka, apalagi wajah imutmu itu, bisa dibuat modal" kata kiba.

"kau mengajak siapa saja?" tanya naruto.

"lee, shikamaru, neji, shino, dan gaara." Jawab kiba.

"kamu kenal gaara?" tanya naruto.

"dia teman shikamaru, sebenarnya dia yang mengajak kami, jadi aku juga mengajakmu agar lebih seru, katanya sih gaara juga mengajak satu lagi temannya untuk ikut, aku belum tau siapa itu" jawab kiba.

"baiklah, kapan?" tanya naruto.

"sore ini, di tempat karaoke, jam 5 tepat, dan jangan terlambat" kata kiba.

"baik, aku pasti akan datang" kata naruto.

Setelah itu naruto bekerja part time, tentu saja, disana bertemu dengan sasuke, karena mereka bekerja ditmpat yang sama.

"sasuke, nanti aku mau pergi dengan temanku" kata naruto.

"kemana?" tanya sasuke.

"umm.. kau tidak boleh tau" kata naruto.

"hn.. baiklah" sahut sasuke.

Setelah kerja selesai, naruto segera pulang untuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Dilihatnya sudah jam 5 lebih 15 menit, naruto segera berangkat, sebelum kiba menceramahinya karena terlambat.

"naruto, kamu lama sekali, yang lain sudah menunggu didalam" kata kiba.

"iya, maaf, tadi aku ada kerja part time" kata naruto beralasan.

"ya udah, ayo mauk" ajak kiba yang nggak mau ketinggalan melihat cewek-cewek disitu.

"maaf, kita terlambat" kata kiba.

Saat dilihatnya, naruto sangat kaget sekali, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, suangaaaaat kuaggeeeeet sueeekaaaallii..

Karena disana juga ada sasuke, ternyata gaara juga mengajak sasuke.

"te..teme?" kata naruto pelan.

"wah, ada naruto juga ternyata.." kata gaara.

Narutopun duduk disebelah sasuke.

"teme! Ngapain kamu kesini? Kamu ngikutin aku?" bisik naruto.

"aku nggak mengikutimu dobe!, gaara yang mengajakku, aku juga tidak tau kalo kamu juga ada disini" balas sasuke.

"apa kau sudah katakan pada gaara tentang apartemennya?" tanya naruto.

"belum" jawab sasuke.

"kenapa tidak mau bilang?" tanya naruto.

"nanti aja" kata sasuke.

"hey naruto! Cepat erkenalkan dirimu, malah ngobrol sendiri" kata kiba.

"eh.. maaf, namaku uzumaki naruto, umurku 17 tahun" kata naruto.

"aku uchiha sasuke, umurku 17 tahun" kata sasuke.

Setelah sesi perkenalan mereka mulai mencari pasangan tapi naruto hanya diam saja, karena ini kali pertamanya melakukan kencan buta, sedangkan sasuke merasa malas untuk mencari pasangan, sedangkan yang lain sangat bersemangat terutama lee dan kiba.

Lalu ada cewek berambut pink mencoba pedekate dengan sasuke.

"hey, sasuke" sapanya.

"hn" jawab sasuke singkat.

Merekapun ngobrol, tapi sasuke sangat malas sekali dengan sakura yang kelewat centil itu, rasanya sasuke ingin menendangnya saja.

Lalu ada perempuan berambut kuning berponi, sepertinya dia suka dengan naruto.

"hey naruto, bagaimana kalau kita langsung pacaran saja?" tanya ino, to the point, nggak pake bertele-tele.

"ehm.. aku belum bisa memutuskan, lagian kita baru saja bertemu beberapa meniy yang lalu" kata naruto.

"namanya saja kencan buta, walau nggak lama juga nggak apa" kata ino yang masih gigih.

"aku belum bisa memutuskan, gomen ino.." kata naruto.

"apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya ino.

"be..belum.." jawab naruto.

"atau kau suka temanku yang lain?" tanya ino.

"ti..tidak, aku hanya belum bisa memutuskan" jawab naruto, yang mencoba menolak dengan halus.

"baiklah, apa kamu mau minum? Aku akan ambilkan.." kata ino.

"baiklah.." jawab naruto.

Inopun keluar untuk mencari minuman, sebenarnya ino sangat ingin mendapatkan naruto, rencananya dia ingin mengambil minuman dengan campuran alkohol, kalau naruto sedikit mabuk, mungkin dia bisa membujuknya untuk jadi pacarnya.

Tak lama kemudian ino kembali dan memberikan minuman itu pada naruto.

"naruto, ini minumlah" kata ino sambil memberikan sekaleng minuman.

"arigatou ino" kata naruto yang langsung meminum minuman itu, detik berikutnya kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

Naruto menjatuhkan kaleng minuman itu, membuat yang lain menoleh pada naruto, ino jadi sedikit takut, dia tidak mengira naruto tidak tahan minum alkohol.

Dan setelah itu naruto terjatuh.

"dobe!" seru sasuke yang langsung menghampiri naruto yangpingsan ditempat.

"apa yang kau berikan pada naruto?" tanya sasuke pada ino, dengan memasang death glare-nya.

"a..aku tidak tau kalau dia tidak suka alkohol" kata ino.

"dasar bodoh, aku akan membawanya pulang" kata sasuke.

"pakailah mobilku sasuke" kata gaara sambil melempar kunci mobil pada sasuke, setelah itu sasuke membopong naruto ke mobil.

Merekapun segera pulang keapartemen, dijalan naruto terbangun, sepertinya dia masih mabuk, dia bicara seperti orang teler, sambil tertawa keras, bahkan dia sampai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"dobe, minumlah air ini" kata sasuke sambil memberikan air mineral pada naruto, yang langsung ditepis oleh naruto.

"aku nggak mau minum! Kenapa sih tadi aku ikut kesana, para cewek itu memaksaku unt pacaran, padahal aku suka orang lain" gerutu naruto yg tiba-tiba jadi kesal setelah tertawa.

"memang kamu suka siapa dobe?" tanya sasuke.

Lalu naruto memandang sasuke dengan pandangan yang aneh beberapa saat.

"kau.. ti-dak boleh tau! Da-sar.. temeh!"kata naruto yang agak terputus, karena cegukan.

Setelah sampai di apartemen sasuke menuntun naruto untuk ke lantai 3 kamar mereka, walau naruto sedikit gontai kesana kemari.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai si depan kamar.

"kunci.. dimana.. kuncinya, oh kusimpan di saku jaket.." kata naruto sambil merogoh kantung jaketnya, sedangkan sasuke berusaha untuk menahan tubuh naruto yang bersandar pada sasuke, tanpa menyangga tubuhnya sendiri.

Setelah mendapat kuncinya, naruto berusha memasukkannya ke pintu, tapi selalu gagal karena pandangannya remang-remang.

"biar aku saja" kata sasuke.

"nggak mau! Aku pasti bisa" kata naruto.

15 menit kemudian...

"dobe, biar aku saja yang melakukannya, kau mabuk, mana bisa.." kata sasuke.

"aduuh temeh! Biar aku saja, aku ingin membukannya sendiri" kata naruto.

"dobe! Biar aku saja melakukannya!" paksa sasuke.

"huh! Iya-iya, nih!" kata naruto sambil memberikan kuncinya pada sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu sudah terbuka, sasuke menuntun naruto lagi ke kamar, lalu menidurkan naruto ke tempat tidur.

"teme!" teriak naruto yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur membuat sasuke kaget.

"apa sih?" tanya sasuke.

"kau melewati batas kamarku, cepat pergi" kata naruto dan langsung jatuh tertidur.

"dasar dobe.." gumam sasuke.

Sasuke membetulkan posisi tidur naruto dan menyelimutinya.

'ya ampun.. pipinya itu imut sekali sih..' batin sasuke.

Memberanikan dirinya, sasuke mencium pipi naruto sejenak, dan pergi ke kamar mandi, untuk bersih diri, dan setelah itu dia tidur.

Keesokkan harinya saat naruto bangun kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"aduuuh.. kepalaku kenapa sakit?" tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"tadi malam kau mabuk dobe.." jawab sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"mabuk? Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat sama sekali" kata naruto.

"kau minum sesuatu saat kencan buta, aku membawamu pulang, jangan pergi sekolah dulu, nanti malah sakit." Kata sasuke.

"oh.. jadi begitu.. baiklah, kau pergi kesekolah saja teme"

"nanti kamu kalo ada apa-apa gimana?" tanya sasuke.

"udah, aku nggak apa-apa kok.." kata naruto.

"beneran ya.."

"iya, udah nanti telat lho.." kata naruto.

Sasukepun berangkat ke sekolah, walau dia agak nggak rela meninggalkan naruto sendirian dirumah, entah kenapa dia jadi sangat khawatir pada naruto.

Sudah jam 1 siang, waktunya pulang dari sekolah, sasukepun segera pulang setelah mengembalikkan mobil milik gaara.

Saat dia kedapur dia terkejut sekali, karena dia melihat naruto pingsan dilantai.

'ya ampun, dobe kenapa? Sejak kapan dia pingsan, harusnya aku tidak perlu masuk sekolah saja tadi' batin sasuke

Sasukepun membawa naruto kembali ke kamar.

Tak lama kemudian, naruto bangun, dan melihat sasuke ada di sampingnya sedang mengompresnya.

"teme? Apa yang kau lakukan?, kau tidak kerja?" tanya naruto.

"kau ini, aku khawatir sekali padamu, seharusnya kau telfon aku, kau pingsan di dapur" kata sasuke.

"tadi aku Cuma ingin mengambil minum di dapur, tapi tiba-tiba aku pusing lagi" kata naruto.

"meskipun begitu, jangan ulangi lagi, pokoknya aku tidak akan kemana-mana sampai kau sembuh sepenuhnya" kata sasuke.

"iya-iya, arigatou.." sahut naruto.

"emm.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu?" tanya sasuke.

"apa tentang, apartemen?" tanya naruto.

"bukan.. sebenarnya.. sejak bertemu denganmu distasiun, aku mulai terus memikirkanmu, aku senang bisa tinggal denganmu, walau tidak terlihat begitu sih, dan.. ehm.. aku.. suka.. padamu.. naruto.." kata sasuke yang mulai blushing.

"eh? Suka.. padaku.." tanya naruto, yang ikut-ikutan blushing.

"apa kau menerimaku?" tanya sasuke.

"sebenarnya, aku juga mau mengaku, aku selalu kepikiran tentangmu terus.." kata naruto.

"jadi? Kau menerimaku?" tanya sasuke memastikan.

"iya.." jawab naruto pelan.

Tiba-tiba sasuke mencium naruto sekilas, yang sukses mebuat naruto blushing sekali, karena dia kaget.

"saat kau mabuk kemarin, kau bilang kau menyukai seseorang, siapa itu?" tanya sasuke.

"kau.." jawab naruto singkat.

"kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu saja.." kata sasuke.

"aku.. malu.. teme" jawab naruto.

"kalau begitu, kita tidak perlu menemui gaara, untuk pindah apartemen.." kata sasuke.

"tentu saja, mungkin aku harus menghapus pembatas kamar." Kata naruto.

"ya, itu membuatku sedikit kesal" kata sasuke.

Sejak itu mereka terus bersama, atau bisa dibilang tanpa sengaja selalu bertemu disetiap tempat yang mereka kunjungi, mungkin benar kata pepatah "kalau jodoh nggak bakal kemana.."

**** FIN ****

Maaf kalo masih tidak memuaskan, karena ini masih pertama..

Happy sasunaru day! w

Happy birthday buat naru.. kushina-chan.. ^^


End file.
